3 lightyears from home
by William6613
Summary: when obi-wan kenobi is at least 3 light years from home without any technology and pulled into a war that is not his own, what will happen. first fan fic please don't be too harsh. R
1. Chapter 1

Obi-wan Kenobi took off from Tatooine. He had just given the baby Luke to his aunt and uncle. He looked about at the controls of his republic star fighter. He thought about the past few weeks and all that had happened. The Jedi order had been destroyed. Anakin had turned to the dark side and had become the apprentice to the dark lord Sidious. Now he and Yoda were the last Jedi in the galaxy.

As he left the atmosphere there was a ping on his radar. He looked down at it. There were several large ships that had just left hyper space and were approaching the planet. He hoped that they hadn't seen him.

Some smaller dots came on to the radar and started to approach his position.

"Damn it. R5, we've been found. Get ready to jump to hyperspace" he said while setting the co-ordinates for the other side of the galaxy.

The scout ships that had been sent after him saw that the ship suddenly changed direction and that he was preparing to jump to hyperspace. So the leader shot a tracker at the end of his ship. Obi-wan pushed the button to activate the hyperspace engine as the tracker hit the right-hand end of his ship. Normally this would have done nothing, but since they were in space this made his ship turn slightly. He saw this as he looked up after pushing the button

"NO!" he shouted as he saw different stars stretched towards him. "R5 cancel the hyper-drive."

But in the 3 seconds that he was in hyper-space he travelled just under 3 light years in the wrong direction. He exited hyper-space just out side of a planets atmosphere. As he crashed through the dark cloud layer he saw that he was travelling to fast to enter the planets atmosphere without burning up.

"R5 eject. The ship is going to melt. We need to get out." He shouted through the com-link to the red droid to his left. A message appeared on the screen in front of him from R5 saying that the ejector had all ready started to melt and was useless. Obi-wan was glad that the life support system was still working or he would have felt the extreme heat that was turning the outside of the ship red. "R5 I can't get you out of there. I'm sorry" he told the droid

They were travelling too fast for the force to be able to get a lock on R5 to pull him out of the melting ship. When they got to around 500 meters Obi-wan undid his strap and used the force to do 2 things. One, blow the hatch from over him and two, throw himself from the white hot space craft. As he fell through the air he hoped that the atmosphere was breathable. As he neared the ground he reached out to the force and used it to slow himself enough to safely land. He saw his star fighter shoot past with the droid that he had been through the clone wars with. He saw it crash and _I hope that there is nothing sharp down there, _he thought to himself as he neared the ground.

Eragon couldn't get to sleep. It was hot and humid in Surda and so he had taken a walk through the tented camp of the Varden. It was cooler out her then in a tent with Saphira. He was looking at the stars when suddenly there was flash and a new star. It was moving across the sky. _Ha, _he thought, _I should make a wish._ Then he saw that it was getting bigger and brighter. Then it neared the ground and with his elvin vision he saw an object part from it and slow down in mid air. Meanwhile the star fell past him and hit the ground.

_SAPHIRA,_ he shouted across the link they shared to wake her.

_You better have a good reason to wake me in the middle of the night,_ she said to him. Eragon sent an image of the star to her and the other object. _All right I guess that you want me to take you it._

_Please Saphira. This could be very important and Galbatorix will probably have seen it as well._

_All right Eragon, _she replied _I'm on my way. Where are you?_ He sent her an image and waited. Within a minute he felt and heard thuds in the air. He looked up and saw Saphira.

_There's nowhere for me to land_. She complained_. Jump and grab my tail. _He did so and climbed into the hollow in her neck. Soon they were flying to the fallen star. _So where do you think it landed._

Eragon looked around and said "about 20 miles east. Nearly into the Hadarac dessert." After about half an hour Eragon shouted "There," pointing at a glowing mass on the floor. On the ground a silhouetted figure was standing next to it. Saphira let loose a roar and started to land next to him. The figure span around and pointed a arm at her. In his hand was a glowing sword.

"letta" Eragon cried.

Obi-wan landed and rolled to lessen the impact. It still hurt. He looked around. The land around was him barren with only a few small scrubs. I hope that the rest of the planet isn't like this he thought to himself. He checked himself for any injury. He didn't find anything serious. Obi-wan reached out with the force and found the wreck of his ship.

He felt it around 3 miles away. He sighed and started to walk. I hope that this will not take too long he thought. The walk was not too bad, mostly downhill and soft ground. After around 20 minutes Obi-wan was looking at a melted mass of metal. It was still red and soft.

"Well, there's nothing left to be salvaged in there," he sadly said "not even R5" looking at the molten mass that had been his good friend through the war. He shivered and realised how cold it was. He moved closer to what was left of the space ship, sat down and thought about what had happened. He was lost on an uncharted planet, he was alone and had no way of contacting anyone else in the galaxy.

He nearly started to cry. The situation was hopeless. The only pieces of technology he had were the things in his belt: his lightsaber, Anakin's lightsaber, a mouthpiece that allowed him to breath under water, some dehydrated food and a torch. He stood up and was about to light a fire when there was a roar behind him. He used the force to pull his lightsaber into his hand. Activating it, he turned and saw a huge blue animal moving towards him. He threw out his hand and reached out to the force and started to use it to stop the blue thing. Then he heard a voice shout through the air. "Letta."

Obi-wan couldn't move. He was at the mercy of this creature. He couldn't even feel the force anymore.

Inside of the metal mass that was once a starship there was a quiet beep and a small light began to flash, sending a signal across the galaxy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to put this on the last story, but I own neither the inheritance cycle nor star wars. So here's the story. Enjoy hopefully. By the way this is mid-brisingr. Katrina is back but Oromis is still alive.**

This day could not get any worse. He had crashed on a planet of which he had no idea where it was. The only companion he had left from the clone wars was a melted heap along with his ship and now he frozen, unable to do anything with a flying blue thing bearing down on him. He would to say that had been in worse, but that would be a lie. The blue thing landed and obi-wan was surprised to see that a human like creature jump off of its back and walks cautiously towards him as if confused.

_

Eragon jumped off of Saphira. He didn't want to cast any other spells at the person in case he had wards that he was unaware of. There was also the sword. It was glowing blue, had no edge and the only reason that he knew that it was a weapon was the way that it was being held. Walking warily up to the person, Eragon asked.

"Who are you?" As he asked this he released part of the magic holding the man's mouth.

"General and Jedi Obi-wan Kenobi. Who are you and how am I being held?" came the reply. He spoke with accent that Eragon had never heard. It was elegant and yet somehow rough. Eragon was confused though. There was a dragon in the background. How could this man not know who he was? Also what was a jedi? _Do you have any idea what he is talking about? _He asked Saphira _no but this man says it like it is important. Maybe it is a new rank made by Galbatorix. _She answered _try to search his mind._ He nodded and looked back at the "jedi". He was looking at Eragon with a odd look.

"Well are you going to answer me" he asked. Eragon sighed and thrust at the man's mind. He found there to be a space with nothing in it. The mind had no defences but also there was no information. This man had the strangest mind that Eragon had had ever felt. Only Angela could compare to this and even she was a way off being like this. Eragon recoiled and looked in shock that him.

_

Obi-wan was now utterly baffled. The man had understood him but then had stared at the blue thing next to him. That also confused him. How was it so tame as not to move around when not being ridden? Then the man had stared at him and then recoiled as if seeing something disgusting, and now he was staring at him. And he still could not move anything apart from his mouth! How was this happening? Obi-wan could sense that he wasn't using the force but _wait i can feel the force_. _Damn, I should have noticed that earlier_.

Reaching out to the force he used it to throw himself back. it a huge amount of force power to do it and for a while he didn't move but then he broke through a barrier that was holding him and flew backwards 5 meters. The man fainted. The blue thing roared and a voice came into his head. _ERAGON! What have you done to him! _ It leaped at the Jedi and pinned him down under a clawed foot. _ What have you done to my rider?_

"WHAT IS GOING ON," shouted Obi-wan, "I have crashed, been frozen, been attacked for no reason and now am being talked to psychically by a giant blue reptile. Can you tell me why?" The blue reptile paused as the man it had called Eragon groaned on the floor. It got off of him and looked at Eragon.

_

_Sorry, when he moved it took up far move energy then I expected. _Eragon sent to Saphira. _But how could he break through your spell?_ Saphiraasked worriedly. _ He must be stronger then he looks. Maybe he's elfish._

Eragon got off the ground and looked at Obi-wan Kenobi and said "I don't think so." Obi-wan looked around, back at Eragon and asked "who are you talking to?" Eragon sighed and started to explain the bond between him and Saphira……

**Sorry that it is a short chapter but I feel as if it should end there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I took so long to update. I had a sister's eightieth birthday to help with and the internet broke. Anyway here's the story.**

Eragon looked at the man opposite him. He appeared to have absolutely no idea where he was or what was happening. Eragon could sense that much from him. He called himself a general and Jedi. Eragon still didn't know what that was but it sounded as if it was important. But how could this man have broken through the spell holding him. Eragon was glad to have worded the spell so that he had put an energy cut off point in that spell or he could have died. He had started to do this when he had blacked out and nearly died after casting a spell on Murtaugh. Murtaugh had then flown off after losing the fight that they had. The distance between them had nearly killed him and Saphira. It had taken the strength of a dragon to break through that spell. This man had broken it without moving.

"So you have honestly no idea what is happening, or what I am talking about." asked Eragon disbelievingly.

"No. I don't come from this world. But more importantly how is it possible? You can communicate with your mind. The mind is just a set of electric signals that travel between the synapses of the brain. How can they be transmitted between different brains," Mused Obi-wan. "Maybe if…"

"I'm going to have to stop you there."Interrupted Eragon. "So I have understood around 3 words that you have said." Saphira snorted, even in times like this Eragon had a sense of humour. "First what is a Jedi? Me and Saphira have been wondering what that meant since you first said it. Is it a term from where you come from?"

"Saphira and I. Jedi means guardian of the peace. Where I come from Jedi were the people who made treaties and settled disputes between people. Well they did. Now there are only 2 of us left. One of us, my apprentice, when he saw that his wife would die in childbirth went evil to try and save her. He then killed all of the other Jedi in order to stop them from stopping him saving his wife who he was forbidden to have."

_Why was his love forbidden? How can love be stopped? _Obi-wan shuddered as the thoughts were placed in his head. He still didn't like how that happened. _This shouldn't be happening. _Other creature's thoughts being put in his head.

"All of the Jedi are forbidden to fall in love, because when the person dies then the Jedi falls in sorrow, which leads to anger, which leads to hate, which leads to the dark side of the force. My apprentice, Anakin, is an example of this," Obi-wan explained. Saphira nodded but Eragon looked confused." What is it?" obi-wan asked him.

"The force," Eragon stated, "what is it and how can it be powerful enough to change how a person thinks?"Obi-wan sighed and thought about how best to explain the force. He'd never really thought about it. "It's a ….. field that binds all matter together. Some people can control it but it also can control people. With you, can to a limit, control the matter the around you." Obi-wan demonstrated by lifting up some of the rocks around them. Eragon looked terrified and Saphira snorted while backing away. "You may think that this is scary but" obi-wan started but Eragon quickly interrupted him. "Do have any idea how dangerous that is?" he shouted, "to use magic without the ancient language. You could have killed yourself. What if your mind had strayed? You could have killed us all!" Obi-wan was now really confused. He had no idea what Eragon was talking about. No Jedi had ever used any language to use the force. How could it be dangerous? "What? What is dangerous? No-one has ever used a language to control the force. And if my mind had strayed to you two then I would have picked you two up. That is it. I have never killed someone with meaning to. How would I have killed someone?"

Now everyone was looking confused. Obi-wan and Eragon were looking at each other as if they were crazy. Then Saphira sent a thought to both of them, _wait you think that you could lift me? How? Even Eragon could not lift me by himself. How can you possibly be strong enough to lift a full grown dragon?_ Obi-wan looked at her and answered.

"What do you mean strong enough? I don't have to be strong to lift you; I just need to be able to reach to the force." Eragon looked at Saphira and then back at Obi-wan.

"Wait, that didn't take energy to lift the rocks. All of my spells takes energy to do. Like when I held you earlier, that took the energy that it would take for me to actually hold you. That's why I fainted when you moved. That is why you could die if you lifted Saphira." Eragon explained

Obi-wan proved him wrong by closing his eyes and lifting Saphira a metre into the air. Saphira roared and thrashed about in the air. _PUT ME DOWN!_ Was thrusted into his head. Obi-wan let go and smiled. Eragon looked in disbelief at both the man in front of and at Saphira. So that's how he broke through the spell he thought to himself and if he just lifted Saphira with out even twitching, what else could he do. More importantly if he is that powerful why is he dressed in simple robes with just a belt and …what are those. _Saphira, what does the thing on his belt look like?_

_I have no idea _she replied. _Ask him. _Eragon shook his head and sent back _I don't want to ask too many questions today. It's too late._ Eragon turned to the Jedi to see him yawn. "Are you tired?" Eragon asked him. He nodded back. "Well I guess we should find somewhere to sleep. Do you want to stay with us." Obi-wan laughed and answered back with, "you the only people I know on the whole planet. Of course I am going to stay you. But first can you help me with this" pointing at what was once his ship. _What do you want help with? _Saphira asked curiously. "I either want to move it or crack it open to see if the is anything of mine that is salvageable. " Ok, stand back" said Eragon before saying. " Jierda." The metal blob split in two to reveal the inside, which hadn't melted as much. Both Eragon and Saphira gasped as they saw the insides of the ship. Obi-wan grinned as he saw what had survived. It was more then he had hoped.

The signal that had been rushing across the galaxy finally got to its destination. The message was sent to a figure totally dressed in black armour. He chuckled. Obi-wan could stay on the primitive planet for a few months. He would just get to the point where he thought that he safe before the clones would invade.

**What has survived the crash and will it help or will it be useless. You will just have to read the next part, which will probably be up earlier thanks to the Easter holidays.**


	4. Chapter 4

**What is this? An update? Wow. I haven't updated in nearly a month. The Easter holidays didn't help at all. I don't know where the month has gone. Also if you want another Star Wars/Eragon which is further along then mine story wise try 'Currents of the force' by Owgle. His story was actually the reason that I thought of doing a star wars cross over. I keep forgetting to write this, in fact, I wrote the bit before this then wrote the chapter then remembered to come and write this in. I do not own Star Wars or Eragon. This will count so that I never have to write this again if I ever do own either of them then I will tell you this.**

The insides of the ship had melted together into a glittering hollow ball. All of the glass and plastic had sunk to the bottom making a multi-coloured pool, which had hardened into a flat piece of plastic with transparent blobs imbedded into the top. This had been split by Eragon's spell, leaving a cross section through it. The sight of this had amazed all of them, even Obi-wan who had not been expecting anything like this. But it had an effect on saphira that no-one could have predicted. Dragons normally liked gems and gold but no dragon had ever seen anything like this. Saphira was sitting on her haunches and wiggling. Eragon looked at her and laughed._ Saphira what is it, you look like an excited puppy? _

_I'm sorry I just have a huge urge to take it and fly away. I mean look at it. It's beautiful. Can you ask him if I can have it, I would feel bad asking for it myself._ Saphira replied while giving Eragon a pleading look and the equivalent of puppy dog eyes but for dragons. It could be described as really cute or very very creepy. _ Alright I'll ask him, just stop giving me that look._ Saphira didn't know how to take that last bit but looked satisfied. Eragon walked up to Obi-wan and tapped him on the shoulder.

Obi-wan had been looking at the inside of the ship for anything that could be saved. So far he had found solar panels from inside the ship and from inside R5 and the cup-holder. It was still better than he had expected. Now at least he could charge his lightsaber. Then he had felt the tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Eragon with a look on his face that said "i-don't-to-do-this-but-i-am-anyway-because-i-am-doing-it-for-someone-i-love". Eragon sighed before asking "Can Saphira have the stuff at the bottom? She says that she has the urge to fly away with it and that she too embarrassed to ask herself." This question threw Obi-wan as he had not been expecting anything like that.

"what...er....sure, I've got no use for it. She can have it if she wants," He replied. When she heard this Saphira walked over and pulled the plastic/glass blob from the still warm mass. As she did this she revealed what was underneath it. Obi-wan smiled as he saw it. It was his 'box of random stuff" as he called it. It was basically a toolbox that was full of things and trophies that he had gathered over the years that he had been a Jedi. The keys to his first jedi starfighter, the gun of the first droid he had destroyed and his dead master's lightsaber were just some of his treasured possession. Obi-wan was surprised that he was so well equipped after crash landing he now had 3 lightsabers, a blaster and a torch. Obi-wan could not be sure but this level of technology probably had never been seen before on the planet.

"What is that?" Eragon asked curiously looking the box that was welded in the metal beneath the plastic. Obi-wan replied simply with, "The least likely thing to survive the crash." Eragon turned around mystified and looked at Saphira who was oblivious to the box and had put the plastic by the fire and was now watching how the light danced over the glass and plastic. Eragon saw at the dragon who was still wiggling and turn back to the jedi in time to see a rock be cut in half by a green light. Obi-wan nodded approvingly at the results, turned off the lightsaber and put it back in the box. He then took out the blaster rifle and shot a tree around 20 meters away. The laser hit it and took a thin branch off. Obi-wan made another approving noise and put it back in the box. He then took out the keys and looked at them. The ends had snapped off. "Typical" he said to himself. Attaching everything but the keys to his belt he turned and saw the look that Eragon was giving him. It was a mix between shock, fear, awe and respect. It made obi-wan laugh. "You have no idea what any of this stuff is or what it can do, do you?" he asked. Eragon shook his head. "How could light break things?" he asked. "Well, how do I explain this to you? Ah, I got it. You know how you can get sunburn from being in strong sunlight for too long. Well this is a bit like that but the light that comes out in so strong that anything that it touches will melt or burn." Obi-wan had taken the blaster from his belt and was about to show Eragon how to fire it when there was a distance roar. Saphira and Eragon turned to the horizon to see a small red dot moving towards them. Saphira growled quietly and Eragon cursed under his breath and asked obi-wan a question. "Will you fight with us?" then Obi-wan asked back "why is he going to attack you?"

Eragon then realised that Obi-wan still had no idea about Galbatorix or what he had done. He had to sum up all of the horror that Galbatorix was and had done in around a minute. "I have to compress around 100 years of history into a short time so can I just put the memories of it in to your head. please it is the only way for you to understand what he has done." Obi-wan just thought for a second before replying "yes." Eragon extended his mind towards his and found it. As obi-wan braced himself for the new memories Eragon thought about what he should give him. He included Brom's story about the riders that he had told in Carvahall, what the Urgals had done on the day he first used magic and then the fact that they had been working for the empire. Then he put them and his memories about Murtaugh in the jedi's -wan fell back as he was assaulted by all of the new memories. When he got back up he had a look of fury on his face. He drew his light saber and lit it. "yes," he said.

**Obi-wan is angry. Murtaugh and Thorn are screwed. Also I am thinking of writing many other crossovers after this one and so could you tell me what you think of them:**

**Spyro and Eragon. Spyro and Cynder get lost in convexity after defeating Malefor and turn up in eragon's world.**

**Avatar and Eragon. I don't know I just thought that it would be funny.**

**Hunger games and Eragon. Same as above.**

**Avatar and warhammer 40k. Guardsman Marbo going in and helping the Na'vi against the RDA in memory of his brothers and the brotherhood between the Na'vi.**

**As you can see I like Eragon. Those are all that I can think of at the moment so please review and tell me what you think about the story and the story ideas. Also I wrote this in the car, on a 4 hour so there may be many spelling mistakes. I will update within a month this time I will make sure of it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And I'm back. After 3 weeks I am finally writing another chapter and this one has a fight scene( dun dun dar). And to Hollow Mashiro two things:**

**Thank you for the offer but no I don't want a beta as I don't know how to use them and if I did then half the time I would forget to send it to them.**

**No I meant the Avatar with guns and blue people. Eragon turning up in the middle of the big battle at the end would be funny. I would set it around 20 years after the story so Saphira would be HUGE.**

**Also I re-read chapter four after i had posted and saw how stupid the Marbo story sounded. It's funny how things sound good in your head but then..... yeah. I also forgot to put a story idea up. Eragon and How To Train Your Dragon. I think Eragon could teach Hiccup some things. But on with the story.**

He could make amends. The same thing had happen here but this time he had the power to change it. He could bring the old peace keepers come back from the brink of destruction. And he would save the dragon riders or at least die with honour trying to right this world. He looked up and ignited his lightsaber.

"Yes." He answered.

Obi-wan looked at the red dragon that was getting closer to them. Thorn (he had learnt the Dragons name from Eragons memory) was around 300 meters away and closing. Murtaugh was sitting on his back and had his sword drawn. Obi-wan smiled. This boy would be nothing to him. He sword was most likely to melt on impact with the lightsaber and even if didn't then he wouldn't be able to keep up with someone who would quite literally know what he was going to do before he did. Hopefully.

Eragon had put all of his wargear on and was about to mount Saphira when Obi-wan said to him in a quiet voice .

"Don't. I'll do this. I want to see how powerful this child is." Eragon looked back at him and saw how serious he was.

"Ok , I'll come with in case he is too strong," Eragon said slowly. He then added to Saphira _which is most likely_. Saphira snorted at this. "come on then. If you want to fight him then you need to get in the air somehow." Eragon told him while climbing on Saphira. Obi-wan let out a laugh and ran toward the dragon which was now only 100 meters away. When he got to a reasonable speed he force pushed the ground and flew into the air. Saphira turned to Eragon and laughed at him.

"How did I know that my brother would be here? He doesn't seem to understand that if I see him I have to capture him." Murtaugh said to Thorn.

_Who's that next to him? _Thorn asked sending a mental image of Obi-wan to Murtaugh._ I don't know but why is he running towards us. He can't be an elf, he's too slow._ Then Obi-wan ran into the dark away from the fire and was lost._ Oh well he gone now. Why does Galbatorix want that star agARGHHH._ Thorn was interrupted by a dark blur slamming into his stomach. Hard. "What the hell was that? A rock? How did it get past my wards?" Shouted Murtaugh as the blur fell back down.

Thorn's breathing was laboured and he was having trouble flying. _I've got to land, I think it broke a rib. Did you see what hit me? _ Murtaugh replied with the negative and was about to reach for magic when he stopped. If he healed Thorn in the air while he was moving then the healing bone would rip through things that got in the way. They would have to land. As Thorn flew down he asked _Why haven't Eragon or Saphira moved to attack us yet? Surely they can see that we are injured, unless... wait! That man they must be waiting for him to attack. They think we haven't seen him. So they're planning an ambush. Ha my brother's gotten smarter. Too bad we know his plan._ Thorn landed and Murtaugh healed him with two words from the ancient language. The two of them then put their backs to each other so they couldn't be attacked from behind and started to look for any movement in the tree that lined the dusty clearing that they had landed it.

Obi-wan landed with a roll and looked up at the dragon he had kick in the chest. It was injured and was landing nearby. Obi-wan looked over to where they were landing. It was a wide clearing with nothing to hide behind. No sneaking up behind them then. Unless... yes that would work. The Jedi walked up to the edge of the clearing, just out of sight. The rider and dragon were looking around them, most likely for Eragon and Saphira. They wouldn't be expecting a random man with a sword of light to fly out of the trees and attack them. Their reaction would be unpredictable to say the least.

Obi-wan pick up rock and used the force to move it around to the other side of the clearing and dropped it making a noise away from him. Then when Murtaugh was looking away he turned on his lightsaber and once again force pushed behind him propelling himself forward. Murtaugh heard the light saber and turned to Obi-wan with sword in his hand in time to block the light saber strike sent at him. Unfortunately the magic and forging of Za'roc were not powerful enough to stop a blade of pure energy. The lightsaber went half way through the blade before Obi-wan rolled back and adopted a fighting stance. Light saber over his head and hand in front of him ready to use the force. Murtaugh looked shocked at the sight of his sword. He turned to Obi-wan with a look that one might give a demon.

"What are you?" he asked the fear in his voice clear. Obi-wan used the force to lift up hundreds of small rocks around them, just to add to the impression he was giving. He opened his mouth and replied.

"Someone who will stop your king from ruling another year." He then drove to attack.

**Ah ha. And you thought that I was going to write a fight scene in this chapter. I don't like this chapter and if anyone can come up with a better story line for it then I will replace it. I still don't know how I am going to do the fight. Probably having Obi-wan being stupidly over powered, like Jedis...Jedies ...Jedi's(WHAT IS THE PURAL OF JEDI ARGGHHH?) should be. With the magic and flying thing, just go with it. Also to sally the sunflower if I write hunger games/Eragon should it be Eragon turning up, volunteering and then when he gets to the capital going on a rampage. Or the boring Eragon has lost his powers and Saphira and his memory and can do nothing. I like the rampage one. It makes me giggle. As per usual review and point out the many mistakes that I have missed. Next chapter will have a fight in it, I promise. Hopefully. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm going to start this chapter off by thanking people for that grammatical correction. I honestly had no idea of the answer. To Hollow Mashiro 3 things: why 2 reviews? That's just mean, you got my hopes up. I thought that I had another reviewer, BUT NO. Secondly, I am having Obi-wan go through the same type of thing as Anakin did with Count Dooku. Third, I didn't know that was his name but even so, Galbatorix is on the same level as Hitler, maybe even one up because he actually succeeded in killing all of the dragons. Would you negotiate with someone who was working for Hitler and was trying to kill a Jew? But on with the story.**

Obi-wan drove forward and swung at Murtaugh. This seemed to pull Murtaugh out of the state of shock he was in from seeing his seemingly "indestructible" sword be cut nearly in two. He dodged to the left of the blow and leapt over to Thorn. Murtaugh sheathed Za'roc and said to Thorn "burn him," with a sense of urgency in his voice. Thorn complied with ease. The blue flames that spewed out engulfed the jedi in an inferno so hot that not even micro-organisms could survive in. When the flames disappeared there was just ash and glass on the floor. There was also a jedi rising up into the air. Murtaugh and Thorn missed the last part. _Who or what was that? _Thorn asked Murtaugh.

"I don't know but he had the powers of a god. He cast magic successfully without speaking and had a blade of pure fire. And more importantly he ruined my sword which is supposed to be ..." Murtaugh carried on with his rant but by this time Thorn had stopped caring about what he was saying. He was thinking about what had just happened. Murtaugh was interrupted by Thorn asking _where are Eragon and Saphira? They should have attacked us by now. Unless..._

Murtaugh spun to where Obi-wan had been before the fire and finished Thorn's sentence for him. "They thought he would finish us by himself and so he probably would not be able to be effect by fire and so is probably somewhere around us hiding." _Great right back where we_ started he thought to himself as the pair started to look around at the trees and rocks that surrounded them.

Eragon looked up at the dragon he was sitting against. She was still watching the glass/plastic lump and would not stop wiggling while watching it, ready to pounce in case it sprouted legs and escaped. Slowly he raised his hand and poked her side. She didn't notice. Eragon sighed, slapped the ground and got up, looking at where Thorn had taken the detour to land around 75 meters away.

"Come on Saphira, we need to go see how Obi-wan is doing. He's been gone for 5 minutes and we should check on him." Eragon turned back to Saphira. She took one last longing look back at the sparkling lump, before walking over and asking in the voice of a child who doesn't want to do something. _Whyyyyyy? It's not like anything can hurt him. _Eragon looked at her with confusion clear on his face. _What do you means nothing can hurt him. What about magic or more importantly a sword through him. That would hurt. _Saphira snorted and replied, _yes Eragon, while a sword through your head would hurt, first magic would not work as he could just stop it and return the favour by throwing Thorn at Murtaugh. _Eragon laughed under his breath at the image. Saphira gasped in exasperation at his immaturity. _Child._ Then Eragon sent her the image that he was laughing at and Saphira joined in. _Touché. Secondly I think that he is a competent enough swordsman to realise not to get close enough to Murtaugh. He saw how good a swordsman Murtaugh is. _

"All right, all right." Eragon admitted defeat. "Then we should at least make sure that he doesn't kill Murtaugh or Thorn." Eragon seemed happy that he had found a good enough reason to make Saphira leave the lump. "now, where is he..." a dark shape darted across the moon. "ohh wait, there he is." Said Eragon, pointing up at him. "ahh well, lets go." Eragon and Saphira started to walk towards where Murtaugh and Thorn were.

Obi-wan shot up past the fire that had rushed out to meet him. This boy and his "dragon" (as they called them on this primitive planet, through they were nothing like the monsters that grew on tatooine) had managed to get passed the emotional defences and reach him with his story. How else would they have convinced him to join them so easily. Maybe it was the fact that the two of them had gone through the same. Admittedly Eragon didn't and never would know what it would be like like to be a true dragon rider as there was no-one to teach him it. He also didn't have to go through the loss of who he was like Obi-wan had.

After he had killed the red rider, as people called him he would go and WAIT... why did that come into his head? Why would he kill this person who was being forced to follow the orders of a mad man. As Obi-wan started to fall he began to think about what he had thought. He had never thought that before so... so... evilly. No. Clearly. Yes. Was he being controlled like the Urgals had been. No, he was a jedi he couldn't be contr there it was again. Making him feel safe. He had to fight it.

Obi-wan hit the floor and rolled. The force could only take so much (for lack of a better word) force out of a blow. The roll took him much further then he wanted to go and he ended up in front of Thorn. Thorn roared in surprise at the man who fell from the sky and reared up. This made it easier for Obi-wan to make his next move. He threw out a hand and force pushed the Dragon onto its rider, behind it. Then he jumped up onto the dragon and held his now lit lightsaber to its throat. Both Murtaugh and Thorn froze when he did this and so didn't move as Obi-wan lifted Za'roc towards him. He knew that the sword was suppose to be unbreakable and so to scare the two of them he lifted his old master's lightsaber out from his belt, ignited it and then used it to cut Za'roc into small shavings. He did all of this without moving his hands.

Still fighting the voice in his head, which he had decided was the temptation of the dark side; Obi-wan deactivate both lightsabers. He then bent down and said softly into Thorn's ear, "go, and tell your master that the fallen star is coming for him." He then jumped off and watched them scrabble away with a look a confusion on there faces. Somehow Thorn did confusion. As they were flying away, Eragon and Saphira walked through the tree-line.

"There you are we've been looking everywhere for you. What happened? Eragon asked. Obi-wan stifled a yawn, lay down and said "In the morning."

**This is the longest chapter I have written. Wow, I suck at writing. I tried to show the dark side fighting its way through but I don't know how I did at it. Please tell me how I did. Also I think that I am going to start a new story before finishing this one because at this rate the story is going to be around 200 chapters long. Cringe. arhh well I don't care how long it is because I am not just going to leave the beginning of a story for people read and then find out it just stops. I have to go now so goodbye and remember to review and point all the little mistake I make.**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I hated that chapter, So I have rewritten it but left the authors note. I would also like to give Sharnorasian Empire a round of applause. He reviewed within 10 minutes of me updating the last. Well done

**I know that it has been a month and a half since I updated, but I have a very good excuse. While not updating I was practicing for a national competition which I have gone to. On the 30th of June I and 3 other people from my school went to Nottingham and won the Warhammer 40k British school league. I am an international champion at something age 14. Result! Now using that information you people who read my story can find my school and a picture of me on the games workshop web-site on the school league review. I am the camera shy retard who won the 40k. I look so stupid. They had to pick the photo where I am looking at the ground out of the 3 that they took. I also had a massive English test to prepare for. Well I need to stop ranting and answer some questions.**

**Hollow Mashiro: the reason that Murtagh didn't use magic was that, you should never use magic on someone who's mind you haven't broken into yet.**

**Sally the Sunflower: tell that to my English teacher and I have no idea as to which of the many stories that have no storyline in my head. It will probably be someone going on a rampage. Either Eragon or a random space marine ruining a form of flawed civilisation e.g. hunger games or if I use the space marine Alagaesia. That or something to do with music changing a fiction world. Avatar with iron maiden. Hmmmmmmm, I wonder.**

Eragon looked at the man who had just fallen asleep in front of him. Obi-wan had just fought a dragon and now had fallen asleep in the stifling that had descended on the night. How anyone could do that Eragon had no idea.

Then again maybe this is cold for him Eragon mused. Saphira… typical. Saphira had also fallen asleep, the heat having no effect on her. "Why am I always the last awake?" he asked a nearby tree. The wind blew making the tree seem like it shrugged its branches. Eragon groaned and lay down next to Saphira. He closed his eyes and sent his mind to Saphira's, using her mind to calm his. It was a trick he had learnt while travelling in the desert, where it was extremely uncomfortable. Brom had always wondered how he got enough sleep during the cold nights. He lay back, closed his eyes and waited for unconsciousness to take him. It was twenty minutes before his mind drifted off into dreams.

Line break.

Eragon awoke to a blue wing over his head. He didn't want to wake her so he gently lifted her wing up and slid out from under it. He got up and blinked in the harsh sunlight. Groaning, he looked to where the jedi had been sleeping, to find him gone.

"Where's he got to now," Eragon muttered to the trees in the hope that they would answer him again. They didn't. He sighed and spread out his mind to find the lack of anything. He found it a few hundred meters away. As he walked to him he started thinking about breakfast. I could either hunt something here, or just wait until we get back to the Varden. I'll ask Saphira and Obi-wan, I don't each way. He walked into a clearing to see Obi-wan sitting on the floor with objects floating around him.

He seemed to be meditating so Eragon didn't interrupt him, as he knew how annoying it was. The number of times he had been meditating in his tent when a random Varden member had run in to get him. He had been sitting next to the meditating jedi for 10 minutes when Obi-wan opened his eyes and all of the floating things fell to the floor. Obi-wan stood up and offered his hand to Eragon and helped him up.

"So, how are you today?" Obi-wan asked Eragon.

"Fine, fine," he replied, "how are you? It's your first morning on a new planet."

"I have had better but nothing to really complain about?" Obi-wan said looking in the direction of Saphira. "So what do we have planned for today? Are we travelling to the Varden."

" Yeah, that's what I was planning on doing. You need to meet all of the people in charge of the war against Galbatorix and they need to meet you." Eragon replied. "By the way, why were all the things floating while you were meditating? Was it a training technique?"

"Yes, it was. Meditating calms my mind and helps me to concentrate on the force." Obi-wan answered. While they had been talking they had started to walk back to where Saphira was sleeping. When they got there Eragon stopped and turned to Ob-wan waving his arm to show him to step back.

"You might want to get out of her tail's range. She doesn't like to be woken." Obi-wan stepped back and Eragon walked up to her head. Gently he started to tap her snout, while quietly saying "Wake up Saphira. It's morning now. You have to wak arghhh!" Saphira's paw had cut Eragon off mid sentence. He was now on the floor with it on top of him. "up." He finished. "Saphira, I know that you are awake so get your paw off of me." Saphira didn't even acknowledge his request. "please." The paw moved off of Eragon and let him sit up. Obi-wan walked over and helped him to stand back up. Saphira opened her eyes and looked at the two of them.

_Why did you wake me up? It's still early and I was up last night flying you here. I need to sleep._ Saphira rolled over and closed her eyes again. "Saphira get up, we need to take Obi-wan to Nasuada. Wait... Saphira did we tell anyone that we were going? We didn't, did we. Crap. We now have a worried and confused resistance looking for us." Eragon turned away muttering under his breath. Obi-wan laughed and said.

"I'll get her up." Saphira's eyes shot open to find Obi-wan with his arms out in front of him and herself a metre in the air. After failing around for half a minute she looked at Eragon and sent him in a whining voice. _Make him put me down. _Eragon had been laughing at her attempt to get down but stopped when she asked him this.

_Will you get up?_ He asked mockingly.

_Alright, I'll get up. Just make him put me down._

"That's enough Obi-wan. Put her down." Eragon called to him. He turned to Eragon and asked.

"Is she going to wake up? " Eragon nodded at him and Obi-wan lowered her to ground. Eragon walked over to her and mounted. Then he saw all of the stuff that Obi-wan had laying around the campsite. "how are you going to get all of that on Saphira. Obi-wan raised an eyebrow at him and picked up the lighsaber next to him. A minute later and it was all attached to his belt and he was also mounted on Saphira. "That's a nice belt." Eragon commented.

"I know." Obi-wan replied. And with that Saphira took off. During the journey to the Varden they talked about things like, what were other planets like, and what the elves like. 20 minutes later and Saphira could see the tents in the distance. It was 5 minutes before Eragon could see them and another 3 before Obi-wan could. Obi-wan looked at the tents, each a different colour and with a different flag flying from the top. There people walking, running and training all around the camp-site making it look like a city without buildings. "so that's the Varden." Mused Obi-wan.

"Yeah, it is." Saphira got close and started to land. "here we go then." Said Eragon and they were surrounded by people.

**Review and tell about the mistakes that I have made. Also tell me ideas for any crossover with Eragon or Warhammer in it. I need inspiration.**

**I made it longer and more happened in it. I hope that this version is better. Also if anyone can tell me how to do an actual line break that would be nice as I haven't figured that out yet.**


End file.
